Wreck-It Ralph App
The '''Wreck-It Ralph App '''is an official Disney app available for purchase on iTunes for mobile devices. It is a collection of several mini-games based on the worlds of Wreck-It Ralph. The app is designed for iOS and Android and it is priced at $0.99. The starting menus appear in Game Central Station, the hub for the various arcade games in the movie. There are currently five mini-games bundled in the Wreck-It Ralph app. Fix-It Felix, Jr. * Ralph wrecked it, now you get a chance to fix it! * Awesome 8-bit graphics that pay homage to the classic arcade era. * Climb, dodge and magic hammer your way to a high score! In this game you control Fix-it Felix, Jr., and your job is to repair the damage Wreck-It Ralph has wreaked upon Niceland. You can gain points by fixing things with your magic hammer, and by avoiding flying ducks and the rubble Ralph hurls at you. It is an adaptation of the arcade game with the same name, Fix-It Felix, Jr. Hero's Duty * Suit up and play as Sergeant Calhoun and teach those Cy-Bugs a lesson they’ll never forget! * Blast Cy-Bugs in level after level of bug clearing action. * Grab different weapons and make your momma proud! Your mission: destroy all Cy-Bugs. In this game you are given a gun with unlimited ammo and must shoot all the Cy-Bugs that try to sneak up on you in every level. It is an adaptation of the arcade game with the same name, Hero's Duty. Sugar Rush: Sweet Climber * It’s Ralph’s time to shine in an endless climbing game! * Use tilt controls and fizzy jet packs to climb as high as possible. * Jump from candy stalk to candy stalk, but watch out for weak branches! In this game, you control Ralph and help him leap from branch to branch to climb the Candy Cane Trees. By tilting your iPhone or iPad, you determine the direction and height of his jumps. Collect sweets to raise your score. It is set in the world of Sugar Rush. Turbo Time * Enter the race for gold, and drive at turbo speed! * Roll through fiery speed boosts and avoid obstacles to gain an edge over your competitors! * Sweet 16-bit graphics that add a retro feel to this classic arcaderacer! Turbo Time is a simple game where you play as Turbo, racing against three other racers around a circuit while collecting coins. It is an adaptation of the arcade game with the same name, Turbo Time. Flight Command * Fly to extreme distances in this exciting flight sim! * Blast through waves of cy-bugs, and dodge explosive obstacles to become the toughest pilot around! * Max out your high score by scoring huge multipliers and destroying everything in your path! The game is a flight simulator in which players fight Cy-Bugs and blast obstacles while operating a space ship at high speeds. It is set in the world of Hero's Duty. Gallery FiFJrScreenshot.png|Screenshot from the Fix-It Felix, Jr. mini-game. Hero'sDutyScreencap.jpg|Screenshot from the Hero's Duty mini-game. SRSweetClimberScreencap.jpg|Screenshot from the Sweet Climber mini-game. TurboTimeScreencap.jpg|Screenshot from the Turbo Time mini-game. HDFlightCommand.png|Screenshot from the Flight Command mini-game. Official Turbotime models.png|The offical Turbotime app models Category:Media Category:Games Category:Merchandise